


Bailarina.

by MaldicionDeLuna



Series: Mis parejas de chicas favoritas [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ballet, F/F, M/M, Multi, Natasha y Clint son hermanos, No se que otras etiquetas poner, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaldicionDeLuna/pseuds/MaldicionDeLuna
Summary: Natasha tiene un favor que pedirle a su cuñado Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Otros Shipps Mencionados
Series: Mis parejas de chicas favoritas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bailarina.

Natasha se aseguró de llegar exactamente a las cuatro de la tarde, ella sabia a la perfección que si llegaba antes tendría una oportunidad de toparse a su hermano Clint. Lo cual ciertamente en otro momento no le molestaría, pero en este asunto quería ser lo mas discreta posible, ya luego con mas calma se lo explicaría. 

Efectivamente, Bucky no tardo en aparecer y su rostro reflejaba la sorpresa de encontrarla ahí. No es como si se odiaran, tenían un circulo de amigos bastante cercano de hecho. Ambos mejores amigos de Steve, ambos enamorados de Clint (aunque uno de forma romántica y otro de forma fraternal), tenían muchas cosas en común y eso es lo que causaba un choque de personalidades, lo que causaba a su vez las interacciones incomodas entre los dos. 

Cuando Bucky declaro su amor a Clint y ambos empezaron una relación, Natasha dio por muerta cualquier oportunidad de tener una amistad con Bucky, después de todo a ella le importaba mucho su hermano, y no quería estar en la situación de elegir un bando entre los dos, si las cosas llegaran a terminar mal. 

Y tampoco es como si se odiaran o algo así, simplemente nunca se reunían a correr como lo hacían Steve y ella, o a ver maratones de series como Clint y ella. Después de todo ya habían pasado unos cinco años y una boda, desde que Bucky y Clint se juntaron. 

Bucky solo duro alrededor de dos segundos en salir de su sorpresa para luego hacerle un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que lo siguiera a su oficina. La cual para su sorpresa era demasiado normal. Natasha se sienta en la silla que normalmente utiliza las personas que van a contratarlo y Bucky se pone hacer un te (probablemente para ella), y un café (Natasha no estaba sorprendida cuando Clint le pego algo de su adicción a la cafeína a su esposo). 

-¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida de detective privado Bucky? 

-Bastante normal diría yo, todo mi tiempo se pasa encontrando mascotas perdidas y siguiendo a algún esposa o esposo que cree que lo están engañando. 

Ante la respuesta Nat no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, los trabajos menores probablemente se debían a la falta de un brazo de Bucky, que pese a tener una de las mejores prótesis existente sigue siendo algo que las personas juzgan al momento de conocerlo. Pero si ella es sincera le gusta que las cosas estén así, con Bucky y Clint a salvo y felices, no es como si les faltara el dinero.

-Piénsalo de esta forma, tienes mas tiempo de pasarlo con tu rubio desastre favorito. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que mi rubio desastre favorito no es Steve?

-Me hace pensar el hecho de que no te acuestas con Steve, y si lo haces lamento informarte de que habrá más de que preocuparse que un corazón roto. -digo señalando su entre pierna, sin embargo, Bucky toma la broma de ella y se ríe bastante fuerte. 

Coloco cuidadosamente la taza de te frente a ella y se sentó con su propia taza frente a ella, después de una mirada rápida por toda la habitación Natasha continuo la conversación. -No tienes ninguna foto personal en tu oficina. 

-Creo que la probabilidad de poner a Clint en peligro con este trabajo es muy mínima, pero todavía existe, y sabes que lo que mas deseo al final del día es mantener a mi esposo a salvo y feliz. Pero Natasha ambos sabemos que esta no es una visita de amigos.

No, no lo era. Pero tampoco había querido comenzar esto tan rápido. 

-¿Esta todo bien? ¿Necesitas que te ayudemos en algo? 

Levante mi mano para impedir que continuara, por mas tierno que era su preocupación por mí, necesitaba decirle a lo que venia antes de arrepentirse. -Tranquilo, todo esta bien, y no voy a mentirte vine a contratarte, solo que es algo difícil y vergonzoso de explicar. 

Bucky solo parpadeo confundido y asintió, en un gesto que me alentaba a continuar. -Una de las cosas que sabes pero que no hablamos demasiado es sobre cómo nos conocimos Clint y yo en el orfanato. Para ser sincera mucha de las cosas no la recuerdo tampoco, ambos veníamos de hogares abusivos y nos ayudó a convertirnos rápidamente en amigos y cómplices.

Esto fue antes de que nos separaran debido a que yo fui adoptada por Melina Vostokoff y antes de que Clint huyera al circo. El orfanato era uno de los peores que existían en ese momento, por lo tanto, la escases de cosas y la mayoría de los encargados no parecían importarle mucho los niños. Clint y yo en ese entonces teníamos una costumbre de escaparnos temporalmente del orfanato y regresar en la noche. A veces lo hacíamos para buscar comida, otras para buscar cosas que necesitáramos nosotros o alguno de los niños mas pequeños como ropa, zapatos, artículos de higiene. 

Natasha se tomo un momento para seguir disfrutando de su te, mientras miraba a Bucky sonreír ante esas palabras, probablemente al imaginar a su esposo de niño metiéndose en todo tipo de travesuras junto a ella. -Aunque voy a admitir que muchas de esas veces eran más para escapar de los horribles encargados del orfanato o de los otros niños. 

Si bien íbamos a muchos lados a escondernos, uno de los lugares a donde mas solía arrastras a Clint conmigo, era a un estudio de ballet, solíamos ir cuando las chicas practicaban y disfrutábamos verlas desde el techo. -al recordar eso a Natasha se le amontonaban un conjunto de sentimiento, nostalgia al recordar, tristeza por la forma en la que vivían en ese entonces, cariño por Clint quien siempre intento estar ahí para ella, en cualquier otra persona esos sentimientos le hubieran dificultado hablar o recordar, pero Natasha siempre supo como mantener sus emociones ocultar lo mejor posible. 

Saco el papel que tan celosamente guardo y protegió durante años y se lo entrego a Bucky, era un folleto promocional para una obra de Ballet de ese entonces. -Como dije antes Clint y yo amábamos estar ahí y ver a las chicas practicar, pero hubo una en especial que siempre fue nuestra favorita. -señala en el cartel a una de la chica, tenía alrededor de unos diecisiete años y no se alcanzaba a ver muy bien, tanto por la calidad de la imagen, como por el tiempo que tenía, decía con letras grandes “La bella durmiente” y la noche del estreno junto a la hora de comienzo. 

-Ella fue la que me inspiro en convertirme en bailarina, incluso antes de poder tomar clases con un maestro, recuerdo que Clint solía ayudarme a imitar sus poses y estirarme para obtener mas flexibilidad. 

-Por la forma en la que esta algo al fondo del cartel, me atrevería a decir que esa chica no era la protagonista de la función. 

-No lo era, pero era la más hermosa y elegante, créeme, está en blanco y negro, pero recuerdo que ella tenía ojos azules y cabello negro, su piel es un poco morena clara. 

Bucky se quedo analizando el cartel un poco claramente pensando en su próximo movimiento, antes de continuar. -Quieres que encuentre a esa chica, ¿Por qué?   
-Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero eso es justamente parte del problema, me convertí en bailarina de ballet profesional y jamás me la tope, incluso cuando regrese a esta ciudad donde fue donde la conocí, mi próxima presentación también será la última y me gustaría que, aunque sea solo una vez fuera ella la que me mirara a mi bailar. Cuando tengo ya esa satisfacción, me retirare del ballet, y empezare ayudar a Clint con el orfanato y sus clases.   
-¿No has pensado que tal vez este muerta?

-Entonces me gustaría visitar aquella tumba y decirle gracias por haber sido una inspiración para mi yo de 15 años. 

Un silencio cómodo cayo en la habitación después de eso, ambos estaban claramente pensando en la reciente confesión. Bucky no tardo mucho en hablar cuando sintió que necesito mostrarle su apoyo a Natasha. -No será fácil y tu presentación es en quince días, pero haré todo lo que este a mi alcance. 

-Obviamente te pagare, no por que seas mi cuñado esperaría un servicio gratis. 

-No te preocupes mucho por eso, mejor ayúdame a pensar en una forma de vengarme de Clint y Tony, quienes no dejan de poner imanes en mi brazo. Por supuesto que tiene que ser una forma donde no termine con mi divorcio o una nueva pelea entre Tony y Steve. 

Natasha sonrió cariñosamente ante la mención de los nombres de sus amigos, tal vez se le ocurra algo en el camino, aunque definitivamente le estaba pagando por su ayuda, después de estrechar su brazo en señal de cerrar el trato, Natasha se levantó y dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de salir Bucky la interrumpió por última vez. - ¡Natasha! ¿Quieres que mantenga esto oculto de Clint? 

-Una de las razones por la cual su relación a sobrevivido tanto tiempo es por que no guardan secretos entre ustedes dos Barnes, no empiecen hacer eso por mí. Entiendo que pude darte esa impresión, pero solo quería evitar las burlas de Clint lo mas que se pueda. 

La carcajada de Bucky se escucho por toda la oficina mientras que Natasha salía de ella, intentando reprimir la esperanza que sentía. 

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Los siguientes días fueron algo estresantes para Natasha. Se las arreglo para no estar revisando el celular todo el tiempo en espera de una actualización de Bucky. Una semana antes intento no desanimarse al sentir que no la encontraría a tiempo, después de todo solo le había dado una muy breve descripción junto a una imagen borrosa. No un nombre, dirección o algo útil. Tal vez fue mejor así, muchas personas se decepcionan de sus héroes cuando los conocen.  
Cinco días antes se tomo una botella de vino antes de dormir, pensando en que es mejor sacar su decepción ahora que el día de la presentación. 

Espero despertar en la mañana con una horrible resaca, y lo hizo, pero también se despertó con un nuevo mensaje de Bucky en su correo. Natasha quiere culpar a la resaca por no entender al principio lo que el correo le intentaba decir. 

De: JamesB.Barnes_DetectivePrivado@gotmail.mx  
Para: Natasha_Romanoff.RR@gotmail.mx   
Asunto: (;   
Maria Hill   
38 años   
Trabaja en revista SHIELD como vicepresidente junto a su primo Phil Coulson   
Telefono: ##########  
Dirección: Avenida ***** Calle ***** #***   
[Foto adjunta]

Natasha tuvo que tomarse un café negro muy cargado y releer el mensaje varias veces antes de procesar de lo que se trataba el mensaje. Cuando mira la foto adjunta y esos ojos azules, fue como mirar a su yo de quinceaños esconderse en el techo para mirar a todas las bailarinas estirarse para empezar a practicar.   
Incluso con todos los nervios que tenia Natasha logro marcar el número de teléfono sin embargo necesito algunos ejercicios de respiración y un trago profundo a una nueva taza de café antes de por fin marcar. 

Sonó varias veces el timbre y Natasha estaba en parte deseando que no contestara y otra parte deseando que lo haga. Cuando pensó que el teléfono iba a enviarla al correo escucho una voz. 

-¿Hola?


End file.
